Kingdom Clos
by Volazurys
Summary: Ou KC pour les intimes. Kingdom Clos, entrée gratuite pour vos mignons petits c... cœurs, mais à vos risques et périls. Surtout avec les Hommes en Noir... [fic collective]


**Note de l'auteur : Hello tout le monde !**

**Bon, bon, bon... Vous vous demandez certainement ce que c'est que cet OS au titre et au résumé alléchants. Pour tout vous dire, je ne suis pas la seule fautive. Oh que non ! Cet OS, nous avons été plusieurs à le rédiger. Nous tenions VRAIMENT à vous révéler quelques secrets de Kingdom Hearts, tous jeux confondus.**

**Voici la liste des co-auteuses - eh oui, pas d'hommes malheureusement, snif. - de Kingdom Clos : _Laemia, Elerina, Mia Suzuki-sama_ et _Xialdene_.**

**Je vous souhaite - hem - une bonne lecture... et accrochez-vous bien. Cet OS a été classé M à cause de... ah, ah, vous le découvrirez par vous-même à la lecture ! Il n'empêche que le titre et le résumé vous donnent quelques indices...**

* * *

><p>Aucun personnage de Square Enix ni de Disney ne nous appartient, de même que les lieux, même si nous le voudrions bien.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Kingdom Clos<span>

L'Organisation XIII n'est plus un secret pour personne... mais elle a bien des choses à nous cacher ! Dont une qui remettrait en cause la vision sacro-sainte que nous nous faisons du Kingdom Hearts... Ah, cette lune en forme de cœur dans ce ciel si noir qui surplombe l'Illusiocitadelle et Illusiopolis...

Ce n'est pas un petit Kingdom Hearts... c'est normal que les ambitions de Xemnas – et celles de Saïx, mais ce n'est pas le sujet – prennent des proportions énormes... et lui amènent la Gaule. Un pays exquis, n'est-ce pas, plein de promesses, qui résiste à l'envahisseur, et provoque l'orgasm... l'Organisation XIII.

Oh, les prostituées se comptaient par centaines dans les environs ; ou sans doute par treizaine, ou quatorzaine, qu'importe que les mots existent ou non. À vrai dire, pour parler du royal fessier qui trônait au milieu du ciel sombre, beaucoup de mots avaient été inventés et plus personne ne se préoccupait de savoir ce qui existait et ce qui n'existait pas, Xemnas le premier; lui, fou de ses rondeurs de vie qui engloutissaient l'obscurité, ne savait plus où donner de la tête et comprenait mal Demyx qui hurlait à tout va qu'il était mazophile et que l'immensité blafarde du ciel lui rappelait une paire de mamelles qui cracheraient ses liquides de jouvence plutôt qu'à un petit cul bien ferme et rebondi.

Ce bougre allait même jusqu'à sécher la prière adressée chaque soir à cette perfection qui grossissait chaque jour un peu plus. Regardez-moi ce pur symbole. Le haut est sublimé par les courbes d'un joli fessier soulignant un antre d'Éden bien timide en bas. Le symbole de l'Organisation excite les esprits et ne peut qu'illustrer l'Obsession de ce cher Supérieur à posséder le Kingdom Hearts et à « l'ouvrir ». Une partie de lui en tant que Terra penserait-elle à sa chère et tendre « amie », Aqua, prisonnière du joug des Ténèbres ? Si ça, ce n'est pas de l'amour... Si ça, ce n'est pas éprouver des sentiments et avoir un cœur... Ahem.

Contemplons d'un peu plus près ses membres. Nous parlons, bien évidemment, des Simili, et pas d'autre chose. Saviez-vous, pauvres âmes innocentes qui avez visité ces lieux d'une blancheur telle qu'on s'en esquinte les yeux – et qui fait un peu penser à de la sem- euh, pardon – que derrière les noms de codes des Simili, il se cachait un secret incroyable pour leurs fans ? Car oui, mesdames et messieurs, sous ces dénominations qui semblent classes pour certains d'entre eux, il s'y dissimule la véritable nature des membres de l'Organisation XIII dans un domaine particulier. Domaines que nous avons tous rêvé au moins une fois de « visiter » à travers nos fics.

Le domaine sexuel.

Ah, ne faites pas vos vierges effarouchées – Iiiiiiiiiiih ! –, voyons ! Si vous lisez cette fic, c'est que vous êtes pervers(es) sur les bords, et pas qu'un peu ! Bref, poussons un peu notre analyse…

Xemnas : Le Supérieur. En tout : taille, endurance, dominance. Sa souplesse et sa rapidité au combat ne sont pas que des légendes… Je peux vous assurer qu'au lit, c'est carrément délicieux ! Notre cher Supérieur aime aussi passer du bon temps à son bureau, qu'on s'occupe de lui par en dessous ou qu'il s'occupe de vous par au-dessus – en envoyant valser les rapports pour éviter que des taches suspectes tombent dessus, cela va de soi. Et à force de tenir toutes ses épées en main, il a acquis une certaine expérience pour quelques techniques très complexes de Kamasutra.

Xigbar : L'Archer. Sait où viser et comment tirer, que ce soit avec des petites ou des grosses rafales. Ajoutez à cela une langue agile et salace, dont vous éprouverez les ardeurs autant qu'elle éprouvera les vôtres. Il n'est pas étonnant qu'il retourne tant de cœurs sur son passage malgré son âge et la balafre qui orne son visage ! À ce propos, si la taille de celle-ci était proportionnelle à celle de son vit, vous pourriez bien être surpris(es)...

Xaldin : La Lance Tourbillonnante. Visiblement, ses six lances n'en font qu'à leur tête, ça doit promettre au lit… Et comme ça, il peut satisfaire plusieurs personnes à la fois. Si c'est pas beau, la multiplication des tâches. Un peu comme un couteau suisse, mais qui fait moins (j'espère) mal – quoique le SM a ses adeptes, aussi, il trouvera toujours son public ! Malheureusement, ce ne sera qu'en six nuances de violet... couleur étonnante de ses yeux pénétrants, c'est le cas de le dire.

Vexen : Le Savant Glacial. Normal. Il a toujours été frigide. Ceci dit, si vous n'avez pas froid (ah !) aux yeux (et froid tout court en fait) il saura vous épater. Par contre, on ne peut pas vraiment dire que ce sera chaud bouillant. Enfin, tout dépend de la dose de viagra créée spécialement dans son laboratoire. J'espère que vous aimez jouer au docteur… et que vous êtes endurants et costauds. La virilité de Vexen est aussi dure et marmoréenne que celle d'un Vampire-Dont-On-Ne-Prononcera-Pas-Le-Nom.

Lexaeus : Le héros silencieux. Comme quoi même un mec peut jouir en silence. Et puis, concrètement, qui n'a jamais rêvé d'un vrai héros, aux muscles impressionnant et huileux ? Il saura sans mal réaliser vos fantasmes d'un magnifique homme sur son chevalier blanc – et il n'y aura pas que ça de blanc, soyez-en sûrs !

Zexion : Le Conspirateur Ténébreux. Expert dans le Kamasutra et 1001 façons d'emmener Naminé dans son pieu. Il connaît des choses que vous-même ignorez sur votre corps et que vous ne tarderez pas à découvrir, peut-être pour le meilleur et peut-être pour le pire. Qui sait ce qu'il cache au sein des rayons de sa bibliothèque personnelle...

Saïx, le Devin Lunaire dont le vrai pouvoir s'épanouit à la pleine lune. Expert en prédictions de menstrues et d'envies de ses conquêtes. Sa libido est considérablement gonflée sous l'influence de la lune, et il n'est pas rare que ses proies crient grâce – ce qui l'excite davantage. La légende raconte que, bien qu'il soit en phase avec l'astre lunaire, son surnom lui vient d'une tout autre lune... dont il serait particulièrement friand. Légende ou fait avéré ? À vous de tester !

Axel : La Rafale des Flammes Dansantes. C'est chaud bouillant au lit, et pas qu'au sens littéral… Attention aux matelas qui crament, ce genre de choses a – paradoxalement – tendance à refroidir l'ambiance. C'est bon, c'est retenu ? Oh, oui ! Oh que c'est b... pardon.

Demyx : La Mélopée Nocturne. Demyx ne fait jamais l'amour le jour et il chante toujours quand il s'y abandonne lors de ses péripéties nocturnes… Sa spécialité ? Les ébats sous la douche et les parties à plusieurs. Après tout, il ne doit jamais s'ennuyer avec ses clones. J'espère que vous êtes large – et pas que d'esprit !

Luxord : Le Joueur de Destin : Expert en strip-poker, en pouilleux déshabilleur et tout le toutim, il vous dira que c'est le destin des cartes qui vous a mené à son plumard… À vous de voir si vous allez le maudire ou non ! De plus, ce manipulateur de temps peut à loisir rallonger ses sessions... à vos risques et périls !

Marluxia, l'assassin gracieux. Le seul nécrophile de la confrérie, qui aime toujours mettre en scène ses meurtres avec beauté avant de passer sur ses victimes. Digne d'un vrai film ! D'ailleurs, ses prestations sont disponibles contre un faible coût sur le site de l'Organisation, n'hésitez pas à vous y rendre. Par contre, un conseil : Marluxia adore aussi les jolies vierges. Les plantes, c'est son domaine, alors pour cueillir les fleurs d'amour de ces demoiselles, il est prêt à tout...

Larxène, la Nymphe Furieuse. Sauvage comme ces délicieuses vierges qui refusent de se faire sauter par un satyre (Philoctète, on te voit), il faut qu'elle soit dans un état de colère épouvantable pour que vous l'ameniez au lit. Heureusement, son caractère... électrique (- Pikaaaaaa ? - Pikachu, dégage, on ne t'a rien demandé !) fait que c'est assez aisé pour cela. Et, croyez-moi, jeunes filles qui se cherchent : ses doigts n'ont rien à envier aux plus doués de vos accessoires. Une petite pulsation électrique, quelques vibrations et vous voilà parties dans les étoiles !

Roxas, la Clé du Destin. C'est grâce à celle-ci qu'il pouvait ouvrir toutes les serrures, et assurait de confortables revenus à l'Organisation XIII. Pas étonnant que Xemnas l'ait eu mauvaise quand il s'est sauvé, mais hé, les remarques sur son âge (quinze ans, quoi !) et se retrouver à satisfaire des femmes plus âgées que lui, à force, ça lasse…

Xion, N°I X. La petite coquine, elle nous cachait qu'elle était une star du X (et l'une des meilleures, parait-il) ! Elle a perdu sa fleur bien trop tôt, mais qu'importe. Spécialiste des premières fois, elle est reconnue pour être une des rares personnes à savoir pratiquer un nœud thaïlandais digne de ce nom. Forte de sa longue expérience, elle saura vous conduire jusqu'au septième Ciel et bien au-delà…

Naminé, la Sorcière, qui est liée à Sora, mais pas de la façon qu'on croit. Comme quoi, elles ne sont pas toutes laides... Sa beauté ensorcelante endort la méfiance du malheureux qui se retrouvera plongé dans son regard envoûtant et... qui n'en sortira jamais. C'est une artiste un peu... particulière, qui n'est à l'apogée de son art qu'une semaine par mois, lorsque sa condition lui permet de peindre à l'aide de ses fluides menstruels. C'est un style, dirons-nous...

Et ce fut ainsi que le Kingdom Hearts s'ouvrit et devint une maison close. Tout ça dans le but d'exaucer les fantasmes sordides du Supérieur, à propos d'une lune au sens propre du terme, qui n'avait rien à voir avec le postérieur de ces messieurs-dames – quoique, lorsqu'on y regardait de plus près... mais ce débat a déjà été couvert (tout comme vos entrecuisses, les enfants, sortez couverts!) précédemment.


End file.
